ABSTRACT The University of Michigan (UM) Genetics Training Program (GTP) is one of the first NIH-supported training grants and is in the 40th year of continuous funding. Six basic science departments on the UM medical school and undergraduate campuses comprise the GTP: (1) Biological Chemistry; (2) Ecology and Evolutionary Biology; (3) Human Genetics; (4) Microbiology and Immunology; (5) Molecular, Cellular, and Developmental Biology; and (6) Pharmacology. The GTP is centered on outstanding faculty and trainees, their associated research programs, and the GTP curriculum. The GTP has thrived within the context of the multi-disciplinary graduate Program in Biomedical Sciences, and is a flagship interdisciplinary graduate training program at UM. More than 235 GTP trainees have received Ph.D. degrees; the majority of those trainees have gone on to productive careers in genetics. The primary mission of the GTP is to recruit a diverse population of outstanding Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. scholars who conduct thesis research with a strong genetic component, and to enhance their training with a comprehensive, interdisciplinary curriculum in all aspects of modern genetic research. The GTP is designed to ensure that accepted students are rigorously trained in genetics, the scientific disciplines of their home department, and the scientific focus of their thesis research laboratory. To accomplish this goal, GTP trainees enroll in a common core of genetics coursework that is designed to complement the curriculum of their home department. The dissertation projects of trainees must have a foundation in genetics, and further guidance is achieved by including a second GTP faculty member on each thesis dissertation committee. Through courses, seminars, and informal interactions, GTP trainees become familiar with modern genetic research and the strengths and applicability of a variety of genetic model systems. Through recently developed programs, GTP trainees gain competence in using genetic databases as well as quantitative and statistical methods for data analysis. The GTP monitors all trainees to ensure that we graduate well-trained geneticists. The GTP continues to evolve to ensure that trainees are able to address cutting-edge research questions in genetics from multiple perspectives and that they are prepared for a productive career in the current varied and demanding scientific environment. Importantly, the GTP strives to include a diverse body of trainees. During the past funding period, our recruitment of outstanding scholars from underrepresented minority groups increased from 7% to over 21%. The GTP has a body of 69 well-funded, productive faculty mentors at varied career stages with diverse interests in genetics. The GTP Executive Committee ensures that each faculty member is engaged with GTP trainees through seminars, chalk talks, and poster sessions throughout the academic year. In sum, the GTP is a premier training program at UM that provides rigorous graduate training in genetics to trainees on the medical school and main campuses. Notably, UM recognizes these efforts by providing over $1.1 million to support the academic mission of the GTP.